The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library. One night, Yuna and Snowdrop were packing their things up. Princess Luna: Have you packed everything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Ready to go, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (giggles) And with that, Yuna and her friends arrived just in time. In the morning, all the parents and guardians are getting ready for their trip. Princess Celestia: Are you sure about this, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'm sure, Princess Celestia, you all enjoy your trip in Japan. Sensei Wu: Be careful, Luna. Princess Bubblegum: Have a great time. Princess Luna: We will. Goodbye, Yuna. (kisses her daughter) Goodbye, Snowdrop. (kisses Snowdrop) Goodbye, Solarna. (hugs her oldest daughter) Goodbye, Little Isamu. (kisses her baby colt) Prince Isamu: (giggling and cooing) Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa. Bye, Aunt Celestia. Finally, the parents and guardians went away to Tokyo. Mabel Pines: Today's Taco Tuesday! Webby Vanderquack: I can hardly wait! So, Yuna and her friends helped themselves on veggie tacos while the rest have regular tacos. After that, there were new race cars for Yuna and her friends to try out. Princess Yuna: So, what vehicles do you have now? Corn: Peg and I had our own race car that looks just like a fire truck. Peg: We could hardly wait to see how it works. Princess Bubblegum: I have the Light Cycle. Marceline Abadeer: Check this out. The Vampire Hearse. Flame Princess: (has the key for Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy) Let's get started. So, they begin to start a race to try it out for their speed. When it was time for their training, Phil was getting Yuna and her friends, including Corn & Peg ready. Philoctetes: Ready... set... go! For starters, they fought the dummies of any evil villains. Apple Bloom (Human): (charges with a pitchfork at the dummy of Nightmare Trix) Eat this, Nightmare Trix! Philoctetes: (blowing his whistle) Think before you charge, Rookie! Princess Yuna: (takes out the dummies of Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra and Daybreaker) I hate you, and you, and you! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (opens a Purple Flurp) Princess Bubblegum: (opens a Pink Flurp) Philoctetes: (blowing his whistle) Okay, Kids, that's a wrap! It was time for the racing practice, Yuna, her friends were now ready to go. Princess Yuna: (gets in the Fabulous Shooting Star) Ready, Guys? Lightning McQueen: I'm ready. Flame Princess: (gets in Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy) We're ready. At last, the race has begun as Yuna got a headstart along with Lightning. Cruz Ramirez: (chuckles) I'll see you at the finish line. Dipper Pines: We will see you at the finish line. Golden Apple and Slime Princess: Yeehaw! Smokey: Go, Yuna, go! After the racing practice, Yuna and the others got out of their vehicles. Princess Solarna: (as she got out of Ecto-88) It was fun. Princess Bubblegum: (as she got off the Light Cycle) You said it. Mabel Pines: So, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, how're your new vehicles? Princess Bubblegum: They're wonderful, Mabel. Marceline Abadeer: I could get use to this. Flame Princess: Me too. Slime Princess: They're delightful. Princess Yuna: That's great to hear. Corn: Yuna sure knows how to form a team of heroes, Peg. Peg: Even with some new friends too, Corn. Corn: Peg, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Peg: That we should find some new friends for Yuna to join her team? Corn: Yeah, if she likes the way they find any new friends to join the sleepover and be our friends, we can be her new teammates. So, what do we do, Peg? Peg: We do good, Corn! Corn & Peg: Do Gooder’s unite! Here we go!! It’s time to do what we do best!! Corn: Hey! What do we do? Peg: Do good. Corn: What do we do?! Peg: Do Goooood!! Corn & Peg: Let’s saddle up and help our friends. Peg: Corn! What do we do?! Corn: Do good! Peg: What do we do?! Corn: Do Goooooood!! Corn & Peg: Let’s make a difference me and you Like Captain Thunderhoof would do! Do Good! We do Gooood!!!! Later, they spoke with Scrooge McDuck, and Ford and Stanley Pines. Corn: Mr. McDuck, Mr. Ford Pines, Mr. Stanley Pines? Peg: Do you have a moment? Scrooge McDuck: Sure. Stanley Pines: What's up? Peg: Corn and I've been thinking that Yuna could use some more friends to join the sleepover, and we thought they'd be perfect new teammates and exchanged students to the School of Friendship. Corn: Would you three know any? Ford Pines: Well, I'm glad you two came to us for some advice, Corn and Peg. Scrooge McDuck: If you two wee foals are looking for any new teammates suitable for Princess Yuna and her friends, I'd recommend some friends of our from Third Street School, their names are T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems. Stanley Pines: But a clear warning to you two, their principal, Peter Prickly and the Administrative Assistant and Fifth Grade Teacher, Ms. Muriel Finster are very busy. Plus, they take their job at their school very seriously. So take my advice, never, and I mean "never" let Principal Prickly or Ms. Finster go on their badside. Just tell them Ford, Scrooge, and I send you two so you won’t have any trouble. Got it? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225